victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Give It Up
Give It Up is a song performed by Jade West and Cat Valentine at the Karaoke Dokie in the Victorious extended episode Freak the Freak Out. Though the song was performed by both Cat and Jade, it was picked by Jade, who had to be under the impression that Cat was going to do as well with the song as she did. In the context of the Schneider-verse, "Give It Up" is an already existing somewhat risque R&B song. In real life According to Dan Schneider's twitter, the song was supposed to be on iTunes in early December. Instead an illegal copy was added there on January 2, 2011, and removed later on that month. It is also listed in Amazon MP3. The listing can be found here, but the song is no longer available. Give It Up Someday, I'll let you in Treat you right Drive you out of your mind You've never met a chick like me Burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind Always want what you can't have Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted? Make you feel good as I whip you into shape, yeah Boy, let's get it started Give it up, you can't win 'Cause I know where've you been Such a shame you don't put up a fight It's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up Come a little closer; baby, baby. Come a little closer, come a little closer; baby, baby. So stop trying to walk away No, you won't ever leave me behind No, you better believe that I'm here to stay (That's right) 'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (Ooooh) Look at me, boy; 'cause I got you where I want you Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you, wanna break you Take the back seat, boy; 'cause now I'm driving Give it up, you can't win 'Cause I know where've you been Such a shame you don't put up a fight It's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up Ooooohhh, Yeahhhh (Nooo, ooohh...) Ooooohhh Heeeeyyy, Ohhh! Come a little closer Come a little closer; baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer; baby, baby Come a little closer Come a little closer, baby Yeah, you're my baby Then I'll make you crazy tonight Look at me, boy; 'cause I got you where I want you Isn't it so exciting? Wanna shake you, wanna break you Take the back seat, boy; 'cause now I'm driving Give it up, you can't win 'Cause I know where've you been Such a shame you don't put up a fight It's a game that we play at the end of the night It's the same old story but you never get it right Give it up Video thumb|300px|left|Full-length version of the song Full-length song also on TheSlap.com Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Cat Valentine